


I'll Interrogate The Cat

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kinda like a mix of several AUs, M/M, They're all creatures from SPN, They're like Jefferson Starships (if you get the reference LOL), but domestic af, but some have like... Teen Wolf references???, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: Felix and Chan own a chocolatier where JiSung works part-time with HyunJin. MinHo and WooJin are basically married with JeongIn as their kid. ChangBin and SeungMin often visit for the lack of anything better to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPN!AU but it's domestic af.
> 
> It'll be drabbles of random moments in their lives, always fluffy and soft.
> 
> I wrote this bc... idk, I wanted to write a SPN AU but didn't want to make it dramatic.

“JiSung, I told you, no magic during the day.” 

The blue-haired boy pouted at his boss before he sighed and dropped the spell he was using to place a few chocolate sculptures on the top shelf of the display to use a stool instead, “No one was looking, Chan hyung.”

“Right now, but what if someone sees?” Chan raised an eyebrow at him, half of his attention on counting the bills in the cashier. JiSung rolled his eyes, “Don’t you roll your eyes at me.”

“Ugh, stupid vampire powers, it’s so unfair, why can you use yours and I can’t use mine?” Chan smiled, showing his fangs on purpose, and JiSung just goes back to his task at hand.

A small chocolatier in downtown Seoul, in a quiet corner, was the best façade that a group of supernatural beings could think of, a few years back. Chan thought it was a good idea to start a business, a few millennia ago, and finally after meeting JiSung (a not-really-young-despite-his-face witch), they decided to start the chocolatier together. Felix, Chan’s bonded, was thrilled with the idea and even helped JiSung in making the chocolates (JiSung may have to place a spell or two on Felix’s sweets to make them sweet, but he appreciated the vampire’s intention). With a rather large black cat trailing behind, Felix walked out of the small kitchen in the back, pale cheek covered in fudge, a toque blanche on top of his strawberry blonde hair, and a spoon in hand.

“Channie, what time is it?”

“It’s almost two o’clock, why, sweetheart?”

“MinHo said he needed these because JeongInning was feeling a bit down lately.” 

“Oh, really?” Chan stepped closer to Felix, cleaning the stain of chocolate on his cheek with his thumb and brought it to his lips. “Why is that?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s because JeongIn shouldn’t be going to those human classes,” HyunJin spoke, and the other three turned to him.

“Wait, isn’t JeongIn going to Night School?”

“I—”

“Welcome!” Felix suddenly realized that a costumer, a human costumer, was standing by the door watching them talk with the cat. Chan and JiSung had been too engrossed in their conversation to notice the poor guy standing there until the younger vampire heard an extra heartbeat.

"Did that cat just talked?" the three turned to a random costumer, blinking in shock. The black cat was quick to fake a mewl, crawling into JiSung's arms. "It... it—" Their senses were getting rusty after centuries of not needing to use them anymore; however, JiSung put his palm up, straight at the newcomer, and his words were fast even for Felix’s and Chan’s sensitive ears. The guy didn’t blink for a few seconds, until the witch snapped his fingers, and then he just looked around a bit confused.

“Can I help you with anything?” Chan was already by his side when the question reached the man, and he could only stare at the vampire. “You were telling me you wanted to bring your daughter one of our famous baskets,” Chan pulled him towards one of the front displays to show him their variety of gift baskets after reading the human’s mind.

“JiSungie, you can’t keep obliviating costumers...”

“Wanna bet?” JiSung let HyunJin jump out of his embrace to land on the floor, walking back into the kitchen. “It was my fault for not noticing him.”

“It’s not that, JiSungie,” Felix watched the costumer leaving happily after paying Chan for one of their baskets. “I just can’t understand how such a powerful witch can’t reverse a spell like the one you accidentally did on HyunJin.”

“We’re working on that, okay, Lix?” HyunJin was the one who answered from the kitchen door, rubbing a paw against his cheek. “Your chocolates are burning.”

“What?!”

JiSung face-palmed at Felix’s antics, how could a vampire be so clumsy?

“Love, at what time is MinHo coming?” Chan asked in a soft voice, putting the bills he just received in the cashier, but before Felix could answer, both heard quick steps outside the shop.

As if called upon, MinHo walked through the door with WooJin by his side. Felix called JiSung to help him finish quickly in the back, leaving Chan and HyunJin to welcome the couple. MinHo stepped towards HyunJin, and WooJin went to hug Chan. After a few minutes of small talk, Felix came out holding a tray filled with several types of chocolate, and JiSung mumbled a few words under his breath which made Chan bit back a laugh (maybe one day Felix will accept that even after having lived for centuries, baking wasn’t his forte).

“Thanks so much, Lix,” MinHo took the tray carefully. “JeongInnie loves your chocolate,” the kitsune looked at all of them with a soft smile.

“It’s nothing, really,” Felix leaned on the counter, “but is he okay, hyungs?”

“I think his classes at the other school are a bit hard on him,” WooJin explained, scratching the back of his neck. “We just thought it’d be good for him to learn about his human side too.”

“But humans can be mean,” JiSung piped in, and HyunJin groaned lowly. “I mean, I know JeongIn can deal with them—”

“He won’t deal with them, Sungie,” MinHo sent him a pointed look. “JeongIn has to learn to control his demon side.”

JiSung raised his hands in defeat, “Okay, I was just saying.”

“Well, thanks again, Lix,” WooJin grinned at them, taking MinHo’s free hand in his. “See you later!” the couple waved as they left, WooJin holding the door open for the younger.

“Where’s HyunJin?” JiSung looked around, finally finding HyunJin on a high shelf with jars filled with chocolates. “Jinnie, no! Not again!”

“Jinnie, yes!” the cat pushed one of the jars off the shelf, and JiSung used his magic to place it on one of the lower shelves.  


“I said no magic, Han JiSung!”

JiSung feared that one day his vampire boss would fire him because of his familiar (boyfriend).


	2. Sir Choco Bunny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick one bc I wanted to update and it's too late to check typos, sorry.

“Felix’s Chocolatier” (Chan decided the name, to JiSung’s disappointment) was usually quiet, so JeongIn worked on his assignments there on one of the three coffee tables the place owned. Humans and supernatural beings liked the place because of its warm environment, besides the always welcoming smell of sweet chocolate. Chan had left with JiSung to buy some ingredients for a special requested wedding cake, so it was just JeongIn, with HyunJin curled asleep on his lap, and Felix, who was working on a new batch of dark chocolates.

Felix walked out of the kitchen to sit across from the boy, giving him a soft smile, “Do you need help, Innie?”

“Thanks, hyung,” JeongIn gave a now clear smile, and the strawberry blonde felt a bit sad over his lack of braces in it, but the younger had been so happy over finally getting rid of them. “It’s just… tiresome to do human homework aside from my Night School activities.”

“That it’s human homework doesn’t mean you have to it in the human way,” HyunJin yawned and stretched out, jumping on the table, right over JeongIn’s notebook. “Want me to do it for you, Innie?”

“Uh, I’m not sure, hyung…”

“Remember the last time you did magic, Jinnie…” Felix reminded him with a pointed look. “JiSung’s not here to fix mishaps.”

“Relax, Lix, it’s just a simple spell.”

Felix and JeongIn looked at each other. They still remembered the small accident where HyunJin had used his magic on SeungMin, and the poor skinwalker was stuck as a small guinea pig, unable to revert back into his human form, until JiSung found a way to counter the spell that was originally only meant to change SeungMin’s outfit. HyunJin’s magic had also been affected by the spell placed on him, not entirely weakening it but making him unable to perform with it like he used to. It had been so long since HyunJin was turned into a cat that JeongIn had never seen his human form, whereas Felix could only recall it thanks to the old photographs JiSung had with his boyfriend. Before JeongIn or Felix could do something to stop it, HyunJin was already casting a spell on the youngest’s book.

Or that was what he tried.

“HYUNG, IS THAT A—?”

⁂

Chan and JiSung arrived a few hours later, hands full of bags with all the stuff they needed, and the vampire could sense something was off the second he took a step in. Felix was behind the counter, counting the cash, and JeongIn was still sitting on one of the tables with HyunJin on his lap.

“Hey, love,” Chan pressed a kiss to the corner of Felix’s mouth. “Everything went well?”

“Yeah, we almost sold out all chocolate jars today,” the younger vampire smiled so big his fangs showed.

“I see, well, JiSung and I will start working on the cake.”

“Right now?” JiSung furrowed his brows a bit at Felix’s question, “I mean, it’s still pretty soon, you have time.”

“We have to make chocolate sculptures of the whole family for each level, Lix, that’s a lot of work.”

“I could help you!”

Chan raised his eyebrow at his bonded lover; then, he turned towards JeongIn looking at anywhere but them. JiSung was still trying to understand what was going on when a strange noise came from the kitchen. Felix tried to grab Chan, but the older was much faster.

“Well, I think I’ll be going then—” JeongIn started as soon as his two hyungs disappear into the kitchen; however, JiSung was quick to cast a freezing spell on him.

“Not yet, Innie,” JiSung pursed his lips as his boyfriend tried to slip away and caught him with another spell. “You too, Jinnie.”

“HYUNJIN, WHY IS THERE A WOLPERTINGER IN MY SHOP?!”

JeongIn smiled innocently, HyunJin gave him the best kitten eyes he cound, and JiSung watched as Felix trailed behind Chan as the vampire came out of the kitchen holding the creature: a bunny with fangs, antlers and wings.

“His name’s Sir Choco Bunny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love your comments!
> 
> PS: Felix is the one that said the name.

**Author's Note:**

> CC @Maknaeholic for any questions~


End file.
